Broken Pieces
by Lola427
Summary: Three Sisters meet the DT team.  Lots of crazy pairings.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The Fast and Furious characters are not mine – of course. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any characters you don't recognize from any of the movies are mine!

Reviews are always accepted and encouraged!

Okay a little back ground: This is sort of a mash up of all the movies starting after Miami. Let's say based around the time Tokyo Drift was happening. You'll se recognizable story lines coming in that can tell you around what time it is! No judgment please it's a story that came to me in a dream after watching the F&F marathon. (I had stomach flu and wasn't allowed out of bed unless going to the bathroom.)

Let me know what you think and if I should continue. It's probably at the half way point now need to bring them to a tipping point then down for the finally! Please tell me what you think and let me know if I should continue – the characters are kind of writing themselves let me tell you. I work a third shift job and all I've been doing is writing this story for a few nights now!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical race night. All the cars where lined up. Some with their hoods open others their trunks all showing that they did have the best and fasted ride a round. Scantly dressed women strolled around looking for the next big winner. Small races were being set up on the side before the main even was to go down.

The Toretto team was in their element. Leon, Vince and Jesse were scanning the crowd looking for their conquest of the night. Dominic and Letty were whispering sweet nothings into each others ears being on again in their rocky relationship. Mia was leaned against Brian scoping out the crowd. She drove tonight and while never really big on the racing she wanted a shot tonight.

"You sure about this?" Brian asked her again. Mia turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah! I haven't raced competitively in a awhile just don't want to get rusty." She gave him a quick kiss then turned towards her brother. "Hey Dom, so who will I be racing?"

"Not sure yet." He said turning away from Letty who found Leon and began play fighting with him. "I think one of Edwin's guys wants to run and some new comer. Still waiting on a fourth." Mia nodded and headed towards her car behind Brian. He wasn't so sure about her racing. While she could drive fast racing was a whole another story. Dominic tried to calm his insecurities by telling him that everything Mia knew she learned from him but that still didn't help.

Brian looked under the hood again making sure everything looked in order before she raced.

"So are you happy?" Mia asked Brian once he finished his 10Th inspection of her car.

"I guess," he sighed. "Why don't you wait two more month and race in the dessert?" It was Mia's turn to sigh. "Fine," he kissed her. "Kick ass babe." He kissed her again and they headed to the street to set up for the race.

Mia was running against one of Edwin's guys, Jimmy, and a new comer. There was some mystery behind this new person. They was driving a pink and black Skyline with dark tint. No one had seen the driver. Mia wasn't really worried, she wasn't really racing to win or for recognition she just wanted to race tonight and not just sit in the side line.

The race was started and Edwin's guy came out the line first followed by Mia, Jimmy and in 4Th place the Skyline. Mia pulled ahead as the Skyline creeped by Edwin's guy. Soon it was Mia vs. the Skyline they were nose to nose. Mia decided she would like to win the race so she thought it was the perfect time to push the NOS. Unfortunately the Skyline had the same idea and having a faster car than Mia it crossed the finish line a full car length ahead of her.

Mia was not a sore looser like the rest of her teammates but she was curious who this mystery driver was. The girl that got out of the car was actually known by most in the imports and tuner world. Mia went up to her to congratulate her on winning and two girls came running by her and rushed to the Skyline driver.

"Hey girl, that was awesome!"

"Yeah it was," the Skyline driver saw Mia. "Hey good race." She smiled at the girl then extended her hand to her. "Star, Star Jordan."

"I think I know who you are." Mia said shaking the girls' hand. She was after all one of the top models in the import tuner industry. "Mia." She introduced herself then heard someone clear their throat behind her. Mia saw her team behind her and rolled her eyes. The guys all including Brian and Dom looked like the Tex Avery Wolf with the big eyes and drooling.

Hector was just giving Star her winnings and welcoming her to the scene. He tuned towards Mia and gave her a hug. "Good race ma." Mia smiled.

"Thanks Hec, but you know I run for fun." Mia turned back to Star. "Hey Star, we have a party after the races are over why don't you join us?" Mia said pointing to the crew behind her. Star looked at her girls and nodded.

"Sure why not. My girl Lola," she said pointing to the red head on her left. "Wants to race, who's in the next race?"

"I will be racing." Vince stepped up. "Vince," he introduced himself giving Lola his hand. Then Star, then to the blond next to Star.

"Roxy." The blond said. "I want in on the last race."

"The last race is the main even are you sure you want to participate in that." Dominic said stepping up. That after all was his race. "Only the best racers participate in that race."

"And who's to say I'm not the best there is?" Roxy said putting her hands on her hips. "Let's just take it out on the black top Mr. Clean." The girls laughed at her comment but Dominic or his team didn't find it funny. The guys kind of snickered but the girls were fearful for this girl. She didn't now know Dominic's temper.

"The names Dominic Toretto not Mr. Clean," he turned to walk away. "Barbie." He said over his shoulder loud enough for her to hear.

The next to races were both pretty much the same as the first. The girls started out behind then breaking out in first to cross the finish line. Vince and Dom did give Lola and Roxy a bit more of a work than Mia had given Star but then again Mia was racing for fun the guys not so much.

"So is the party still on?" Roxy asked Dom as they pulled back up to the starting line. He gave her a look and Letty put a hand on his chest to stop him from saying what ever it was that he was going to say.

"Sure we always party after a race. Follow us." Mia said pointing to where most of the teams' cars were parked. Everyone was heading towards their respective cars when Leon yelled cops through the two way. People began to scatter and the girls each found one of the DT divers by their decals and followed them in hopes of getting to the party.

Dominic's car was the most recognizable so he went to his usual spot to park his car not realizing that not far behind Roxy was following him. She saw the cop that came around the corner behind her and quickly she lost him turning where Dominic had just turned which she then realized that it was a garage. She rode up till she saw his car.

"Pretty sneaky sis." Roxy said getting out of her car after parking next to Dominic's red Mazda.

"How did you get in here?" He looked over the wall. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No you said party at your house. I figured you'd go home eventually so I decided to follow you since that was the plan anyways before the 5-0 crashed the party." She pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook it out. "I guess were walking?" Dominic nodded. Roxy walked over to her trunk and pulled off her heeled boots after pulling up some black shorts under her short skirt she pulled that down and off and put on some flat thick soled boots. After closing the trunk she opened her driver door again pulling out a biker jacket. "Ready!" Roxy said arming the alarm on the car. Dominic couldn't take his eyes off her the entire time she completely changed outfits in front of him. While he didn't see anything it still did something to him. He shook it off after a minute and told her to follow him.

They were not to far from the house but Dominic didn't want to risk anything especially walking this late at night with a female. He called a cab and they shared it to the fort.

"So Dom?" Roxy said once they were seated in the cab. "No hard feelings?" She turned to look at him and caught him looking at her crossed legs.

"Na," Dom said quickly trying to recover from being caught looking at her legs. "I mean it sucks that I lost to a girl but I definitely made you work for it." He gave her a shit eating grin.

"Oh, Mr. Clean if you only knew that I didn't even have to try hard." She uncrossed her legs crossing them again so that her foot would touch his leg swinging it a bit letting her foot touch his leg.

"The only advantage you had after that second shot of NOS was that your Skyline has 6 gears versus my 5. Had our cars been equally matched, _Barbie_we probably wouldn't be having this conversation." He emphasized the name to try and get her to quit calling him Mr. Clean. Roxy wasn't having it.

"Well then were going to have to work on that." She moved her leg again to touch his this time letting it linger a bit. "Maybe you can show me what's under the hood some time?" Dominic could not help but smile getting the double meaning in her statement.

"Sorry Barbie but I don't know if you noticed but I'm very protective of my car." He looked out the window for a second then back at Roxy. "Plus I'm currently off the market." Roxy just shrugged putting her legs across Dominic's lap and leaning against her door.

"Well then we'll just have to wait till there is a sale now wont we Mr. Clean?" They had pulled up to the house. The place was crowded they could tell from the cars. Roxy pulled out a 50 dollar bill from in between her breast passing it over to the driver. "Keep the change sweet heart." She leaned over to open Dominic's door and pulled herself out of the cab making sure to press herself against him.

She found her girls as soon as she walked into the house. They were dancing both with drinks in their hands. Roxy grabbed the cup from Lola's hand and topped it off giving the girl back her empty cup.

"Hey!" Lola said and Star laughed. Roxy was approach by a guy to dance and she gladly accepted. Being in such a close proximity to Dominic had made her a bit worked up. She winked at him as he passed by on his way to the kitchen. He found Letty in the kitchen.

"Let's go give you a massage." Dominic said into her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind. Letty smiled and turned to face him.

"What took you so long?" She said pulling him towards the stairs.

"I had to park at the garage, got a cab back." Dominic avoided looking anywhere but at Letty's behind as they walked through the crowed. He felt a hand on him and knew that it was Roxy but he didn't turn just pulled himself closer to Letty hurrying her up the stairs. "Come on, I've been waiting to get to you all night."


	3. Chapter 3

2  
>Roxy laughed loudly and Dominic groaned hearing her laugh coming from the other side of his wall. There was a thud then two other laughing voices were heard.<p>

"Come on Dom, leave then alone they are having fun." Letty said when she felt Dominic get out of bed. She sat up and saw him putting his boxers on.

"Yea but they have been at it for 2 hours. It's going on 5 in the morning." Letty sighed rolling back over and closed her eyes. Dominic was always cranky in the morning.

"Yo," Dominic said banging on Vince's door after trying the handle. "Come on guys its 5 am people are," his sentence was cut short by a very drunk and very naked Vince. "Aww man come on cover up." Dominic said turning his face. Vince grabbed the tower on top of the hamper to cover himself.

"My bad dawg," Vince opened the door more and Dominic's mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. Roxy and Star were both in thongs, Lola still had a top on and Leon was in his boxers and there were quite a few bottles and cards scattered in front of them. "We were just playing some poker. Wanna join?" Dominic couldn't take his eyes off of Roxy and the girl caught on. Everyone else alcohol level left them oblivious to the interaction between the two.

"I, um, I'm," Dominic began to stutter then just turned and walked back to his room. Roxy's laugh was heard moments later and Dominic just buried his face in Letty's neck.

"What are they doing? Playing strip poker again?" She asked and she felt him stiffen behind her and inwardly sighed. She heard him in the hall stuttering then running back to the room she could very well guess what he saw. His guilt was written in his actions. Letty was no longer sleepy she decided to get up.

"Where you going?" Dominic asked as she shrugged out of his arms grabbing her towel and a change of clothes.

"I want to go down to the garage for a little bit." She said walking out of the room and heading towards the bathroom. She opened the door and flipped on the lights only to find Vince having sex with the red head that had raced him. "Damnit V," Letty yelled closing the door and going back to her room. She could still hear them laughing as she closed the door to her bedroom. She was glad that Dominic wasn't there; she got dressed and grabbed her keys on her way out the door.

Dominic saw Letty pull out of the drive way from the yard as he headed towards the shed. He sighed knowing that she was pissed, not sure why since he hadn't done anything. He went into the shed to work on the charger. After the crash it needed a lot of work and most of it being body work. He laid on the creeper to check the undercarriage.

Roxy came out of the bedroom zippering up her jacket.

"Hey where you going?" Vince asked coming out of the bathroom to grab a couple of towels. "Where are the rest of your clothes?" He noticed she was wearing one of his button downs with her jacket over it and her boots were not tied.

"Leon and Star are getting better acquainted," she started combing her fingers through her hair. "I hope you don't mind," she pointed at the shirt, "I don't know where my clothes are. Thanks for tonight it was fun." She leaned up to him getting on her toes to kiss him. "Take care of my sisters and tell them I'll see them later."

"Sure thing and don't be a stranger you know you owe me a lap dance." Vince said from the top of the stairs as she jogged down them. Roxy laughed at that and headed out of the house through the back door.

Roxy noticed that the shed door was opened and decided to look inside. She found a black Dodge Charger which was in bad condition. The hood had been removed as well as the doors. It looked as if it had been in a bad accident.

"Aww you poor thing?" Roxy said looking at the car and all its damages she began looking into the engine bay. The engine looked pretty good showing all the work that someone had put into it. "What happened to you?" She whispered into the engine bay.

"I was t-boned by a semi." Roxy was started by the voice coming from underneath the engine. She then laughed when Dominic roll out from underneath the car using her leg. She knelt down next to him making sure to tuck the tail of the shirt under her knees to hide the fact that she didn't have any pants on.

"I'm glad to see you survived the crashed. It looks like the car got hit pretty hard." She had a sincere look on her face. Dominic sat up resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yea I flipped a couple of times. Dislocated my shoulder, bruised some ribs and had a concussion." Dominic was playing with a rag thinking about the crash and how all the shit that let up to that moment. "I don't know how that was all that happened to me that day. I mean everything that went down before that race. I could have been shot, could have crashed, been arrested or even could have lost someone. All because I couldn't just be happy with what we had. I wanted more." Roxy put her hand on his and he looked up. He hadn't meant to let all that out. But it felt kind of good to let some of that out. Her hand was much smaller than his and the contrast of his caramel skin against her tanned skin. She took his hand helping him up. "Thanks for listening." He said as they walked out of the shed.

"No problem." Roxy smiled. "Now can you either give me directions to the garage our cars are parked or take me, please?" He nodded smiling.

"It's a nice day why don't we walk?" She nodded putting her hand out for him to take. It just felt right to walk hand in hand for some reason Dominic didn't think of the consequences or anything but the woman whose hand he was holding. Just as they turned the corner the magenta Nissan 240 that was waiting to turn saw them. Dominic was not paying attention to the car just listening to the animated girl talking next to him. She was telling him what happened at the party and how she and her girls ended up naked with Vince and Leon.

"So then Lola and V left. Leon didn't waste anytime with Star. I tell you that guys is a sweet talker. I think I got a cavity." Roxy laughed. "I just began looking for anything to wear to get out of there at that point. I mean I had fun with the guy but twos company but three's a crown you know?" Dominic laughed. "I don't know what happened to our clothes so I found this button down in V's closet and grabbed my jacket and was trying to sneak out but I ran into Vince in the hall way." She bit her bottom lip for a second in thought.

"What?" Dominic asked wondering why she had that lustful look. He kind of felt jealous of Vince for a minute.

"I'm sorry. It's just seeing Vince half naked in the hallway." She fanned her self. Dominic stopped suddenly and Roxy roared with laughter. She laughed so much that she was holding her side. "Why Mr. Clean are we jealous of Vince?" She asked hooking her arm with his as they started to walk again. "Oh Mr. Clean you have nothing to worry about. I've seen what Vince is working with and while it's impressive I've got my eye," she paused and looked across the street towards the park. "Oh a playground!" She ran across the street. Dominic shook his head following her towards the swing. "Push me please?"

Dominic went behind her and began to gently push her.

"So you were saying that you have your eye one someone else. Now who might that be?" Dominic asked. Roxy was glad he could not see his face when she smiled.

"I said that? Really? Wow I must still be drunk." She swung for a bit in silence until Dominic caught the chains and stopped her.

"I know you're not drunk so who do you have your eye on? Anyone I know?" He whispered into her ear. Roxy shivered and closed her eyes for a second. She recovered quickly and got up.

"Unhun baldy you're not going to get that one from me. That's for me to know and you to never find out." She skipped over to the slide. As she climbed to the top he noticed that she didn't have any pants on. He waited for her on the bottom.

"I think that its time for us to go Blondie." She took his hand and got up pouting.

"But why we just go here. Plus its Sunday morning the park is all alone and lonely." She pouted again. Dominic couldn't resist anymore and with a hand on her chin he tilted her head up where his lips met hers. Roxy just sighed into the kiss then let him go.

"I guess it is time to go." The rest of the walk was in silence. They took the elevator up to the floor where their cars were. Roxy was walking behind Dominic and bumped into him when he stopped short. "What?" She asked and walked around him to look at him. Dominic looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. Roxy followed his gaze and he eyes began to water. "Oh no!" She said one hand holding on to Dominic the other on her stomach. She too felt as if she had been punched.

Both cars had been vandalized. There was glass everywhere from the windows being smashed. Dominic's red Mazda had been keyed from bumper to bumper. Roxy's Skyline had been spray painted in magenta the words 'Bitch', 'whore', and 'slut.' Dominic knew who had done this. He sighed shaking his head. Roxy saw the realization in his face.

"You know who did this, don't you?" She asked. Dominic could not look at her tear stained face. He was facing his car when he nodded. "It was her wasn't it?" Roxy didn't wait for a response she went to get into her car when she realized her tires had been slashed as well. "I'm going to kill that girl!" She yelled pulling out her self phone and texting Star and Lola at the same time "What's the address here?" She was half way down the first landing of stairs yelling obscenities that could put a sailor to shame. Dominic followed her out to the street where she was pacing. muttering to herself in English, Spanish and what he thought was Russian.

Dominic was leaning against the wall watching her fume. How could Letty do this to him? He didn't understand he wasn't doing anything wrong. She could not have seen them walking she had been gone. He would have heard her car before she was even close enough to them. But she wasn't anywhere in their walk.

Lola and Vince showed up a few minutes later. Roxy went on to tell about the scene they found up in the garage. Vince just looked at Dominic who could not even look up. He felt bad for his friend. Dominic had been trying to stay on the straight and narrow when it came to Letty but he also knew that his friend would not be able to resist some one like Roxy. Vince had spent the first half of the night trying to get at Roxy before he realized that Lola was into him. He went to stand over by his friend while the girls planned a murder.

"You know you're going to have to find Let before they do." Dominic looked up as Roxy kept pacing she was livid. "You're not mad?" Vince asked his friend noticing that he wasn't running out looking for blood.

"How can I be mad? For one I think she's made enough for the both of us. Plus this was a long time coming." He looked at Vince. "At least on my end. But dam this was something I never expected she would do. Out of all the things she could do to get back at me she had to take it out on my car?" Vince realized then that Dominic was more sad than pissed. Probably for hurting Letty for so long.

"So what are you going to do?" Vince asked. Dominic shrugged and headed over to Roxy.

"I'm sorry Barbie." He turned towards Vince car. "Let's go I think I know where she might be."

"Sorry? Your sorry Dominic?" he couldn't imagine how hearing her say his name would hurt him. "Your girl is the one that's going to be sorry when I get my hands on her." She turned to Lola she couldn't look at him any more. "And the name is Roxanne." She said getting into the car with Lola. Lola gave Vince an apologetic look before getting into the car herself.


	4. Chapter 4

3  
>"So what are you going to do Roxy?" Star asked as they headed home from the beach. Roxy had kept to herself the past few days she was till fuming over what had happened to her car. The girls had not really understood the reasoning behind Letty destroying someone's car like that. But Roxy knew first hand what it was like. Not that she was okay with what happened but the other woman's reasoning. Having a player boyfriend wasn't easy.<p>

"I don't know Star? Jimmy said the car will be ready tomorrow. So I guess its just back to the same routine. Surfing, racing, and working." Roxy just leaned back in her seat as Star drove them home. When they got home there was a blue Eclipse parked outside there building.

"Rox why is Blu's eclipse here?" Roxy avoided looking at her sister and just got out of the car and headed up to the apartment. Once inside Lola approached her with her hands on her hips.

"Um Blu is in your room." She said hesitantly.

"Okay thanks." Roxy said walking back there. Once inside she closed the door. Blu looked up at her from his spot on the bed. "You're early." She said as she removed her bathing suit and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to shower real quick okay." He just nodded and closed his eyes again.

Both Lola and Star went into the bathroom once Roxy had the water running. Roxy was expecting this reaction from the girls but really didn't care at the moment. She was really hurt about what had happend to her car. She didn't really know if it was because of the feelings Dominic had given her or the fact that her car had been vandalized.

"So are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Star started after a few minutes.

"Yes, we are. Now please let me wash the beach out of my hair. You know how Blu hates to wait." This pissed Lola and Star even more.

"Really Roxanne," Lola started using her full name to show how upset she was. "Where back to this again?"

"I know, wasn't this the reason why we moved here?" Star asked. "And correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you saw you would die before you went back with Blu. What are we preparing your funeral?" Star asked then left the bathroom.

"You know where right Roxy. I just hope you know what you're doing." Lola left and shut the door. Roxy was happy that the shower door hid her because she knew what she was doing was wrong but she was also in need of some love. While Blu was hard to her at times when he was good he was great.

Roxy was sitting in front of her vanity finishing her make up when Blu finally sat up and spoke.

"Roxy what am I doing here?" He asked. "Didn't you say that you didn't want to see me again?"

"I know baby." She turned to face him. Blu was a very good looking brother and Roxy couldn't deny that sexually he was very attractive but his attitude some times made him look very ugly. She shook that off quickly and smiled. "I'm sorry Blu I just needed some time." She got up and walked over to him straddling him on the bed then. She let her hair out of the clip letting fall over him. He always loved her hair and she knew it. She began to kiss him all over his face and neck. "Now do you want to go to dinner or stay in?" He caressed her body pulling her wrap dress up to expose her back side. Blu began to pull her underwear to the side to play with her.

"I think we can do both. What time is the reservation for?" He asked. Roxy was already moaning and biting her lip. Blu was helping her forget all that had happened in the past few days. "I think 7:30." She looked at the clock and saw that it was going onto 6:45. She smiled at him kissing him deeply. "We got time."

Blu walked around the car and got the door for Roxy. She smiled up at him even in her high heels he was still significantly taller and she loved to look up at him. There earlier make up session had been just what she needed to relax. She leaned into him pulling him down for a kiss.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He laughed into her kiss. She pouted making him laugh some more. "Down girl. If you're a good girl tonight you'll get a treat when we get home." He laughed and ran from her as she swatted at him for the joke. Blu stopped long enough for Roxy to catch up and kissed her neck as they entered the restaurant laughing. They were brought to their table with an on going joke about how it was their 10 year anniversary. The hostess didn't want to believe them but they were convincing and she was buying it. Telling them how young they were and lucky to have found the one. Once she was gone they kept up the facade of being in love till Roxy's mood changed.

Blu caught on but didn't let it know that he felt her mood change; suddenly her smiles and laugh had been forced. There entrees had just arrived when then heard some other diners singing 'Happy Birthday'. Blu turned to look at the group that looked pretty much out of place by their style of dress. But Blu had never been one to judge a book by its cover instead just acted annoyed.

"This is a classy establishment not some fast food place to be making that entire ruckus." He waived over to the waitress.

"Blu let them be they are just having a good time." She put a hand on his giving the waitress a look not to go by their table.

"No because apparently they have been bothering you. Don't think I haven't notice you giving looks over my shoulders." He put his napkin on the table adjusting his seat to take a better look at the group. "So which one is it?" He looked at Roxy then back at the group. "Let see I think the blond is with the birthday girl and I know you're not into surfers so that leaves the one with he slick hair out. The one with the beanie is too young for you." He turned to look back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Unless you've started rocking the cradle." Roxy rolled her eyes so he continued. "Okay that leaved us with two guys. It looks like the bald one which looks like your type might be with that pretty Latina," Blu looked at Roxy for a reaction when she again rolled her eyes he continued. "The scruffy one looks like he could be fun but not your type maybe Lola but defiantly not you." He turned completely to face Roxy. "Your attitude tells me that you been messing with a taken man. Wow! I would have never pegged you for a home wrecker."

Roxy reached for her clutch on the table and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "So we have turned into a home wrecker. Why don't we go say hi to your friends?"

"Blu let me go please." He said through gritted lips. Anyone looking on might see a loving man touching his wife lovingly. But the look on Roxy's face told you otherwise and the look was caught by a pair of eyes in particular. "Please." Her eyes began to tear no matter how hard she tried to hold them back the pain was too much.

"So is he why I'm here? Because he wouldn't leave his girl for you? Is that why you called me. To lick your bruised ego?"

"Blu you're hurting me please let me go." Blu noticed how she didn't answer him and let her know. "I didn't fuck him okay. Never did never will." She answered. He finally let her go.

"Go fix your face." He said focusing his attention back towards his dinner. "And be ready for tonight." He said as she stood up. She looked at him then sped off to the bathroom. She was contemplating calling a cab and leaving him there but that would just make things a whole lot worse for her. She whipped her eyes and began adjusting her make up when Dominic walked into the ladies room.

"Oh god not now Dom. I don't have time to play games." She kept on adjusting her make up as quickly as possible.

"What happend?" He asked looking at her wrist witch was starting to bruise.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She reapplied her lipstick then put it in her purse giving herself one last look she turned back to Dominic. "Please go back to your friends. And tell Mia Happy Birthday for me." With that she walked out to the dining room. She was glad that Blu's insecurities had caused him to switch there seats. Then she realized that he must notice that Dominic was now gone. She didn't bring to his attention and just sat and ate some of her food. Most of her appetite being gone but she ate some for show. When it was time for them to leave she gave a quick glace at the back table and notice Dominic was back in his spot and Mia had a big box in front of her. She silently thanked him for that. That was his excuse for being away from the table.

"I'm going to be here for a few more days and I want you to stay with me." Blu said as they drove towards her side of town. "Get some nice clothes well be going to dinner just about every night. I got some meetings." Roxy just nodded.

"What kind of meetings? You trying to bring business to LA?" Blu just gave her a sideways glance.

"You just be your beautiful self on my arm and let me worry about the business." They were at a light and Blu turned her face to look at him. "You know I don't mean to hurt you the way I do. You know how jealous I can get. And to imagine another man touching you," he shook his head then saw the light changed. "I would kill anyone that touches you." He gave her a shit eating grin that creeped her out. "Anyways can't no one make you feel the way I do."


End file.
